List of Miiverse Updates
NOTE: This list is incomplete. It will be finished as soon as possible by Digit03 (date currently unknown as Digit03 is very busy at the moment). Please do not edit this page before then if you are not Digit03. This is a list of updates that have been added to Miiverse. November 18, 2012 Miiverse was released as the social network for the Wii U. It allowed gamers to make posts about games, make comments on posts, give yeahs to other people, follow users that they liked, and much, much more. February 6, 2013 An update was released that it impossible for users under the age of 13 to directly receive or send friend requests through Miiverse. This made exchanging Nintendo Network IDs via the Friend List application on Wii U the only way for younger users to become registered Miiverse friends. February 20, 2013 The "Player Posts" section of posts was added to each Miiverse community. Additionally, posts that were marked as spoilers by a user were changed to be marked as spoilers. Due to this update, it was now possible to unfollow people in your "Following" users list, and posts made by users who have been blocked from exchanging messages by that user will no longer be viewable by the person who blocked them. March 13, 2013 A section was added to user pages that displayed the posts that the user had given yeahs to. A setting was added that allowed users to control the people that could comment on their posts to only users who had played the game of which the post's game community had been posted in. Verified users were marked with their name of organization (i.e. Nintendo). The default comment setting for users aged 12 and under was changed from "Friends Only" to "Everyone". Finally, Miiverse now remembered whether a user looked at the "All Posts" or "Player Posts" section of a community, and set the community screen to the option the user picked the last time they viewed a community. April 4, 2013 Communities on the main page of Miiverse could be displayed by category (i.e. "Wii U Games" and "Virtual Console"). Additionally, posts with more than 100 comments would now only display 100 comments at a time to reduce loading speed. April 10, 2013 An bug that prevented users from seeing their own posts on their own user page was patched. Another bug that prevented some posts in the "Popular Posts" section from being fully displayed was also patched. April 24, 2013 The web version of Miiverse was released. Users could now access Miiverse from any internet-enabled device. Even though the website was in its beta form, users could still make comments on posts, yeah posts, and view communities. May 15, 2013 The ability to add screenshots to comments was added. Additionally, a user was blocked from exchanging messages by another user, the user who was blocked could no longer follow them. May 29, 2013 The wait time on making multiple posts was reduced from 5 minutes to 3 minutes. A special symbol was added to announcement communities. On the web version of Miiverse, users could now make posts (text only), delete posts, follow users, unfollow users, view friends, following, and followers lists, change profile settings, change some who could comment on a user's posts, choose whether or not posts made by games could be displayed in the Activity Feed, and view any Miiverse post (even without a Nintendo Network ID). June 12, 2013 On the Wii U version of Miiverse, the thumbnail for screenshots on posts and comments became larger. On the web version of Miiverse, posts could now be shared to other social networking sites. June 26, 2013 The character limit on posts and comments was increased from 100 to 200. Another thing affected by the update was the "Popular Posts" section of communities. July 30, 2013 The Miiverse Code of Conduct was updated so that it was now forbidden to share an account with other users on Miiverse. Additionally, users could now add tags to posts (i.e. "Accomplishment" and "Question"). The character limit for messages between friends was increased from 100 to 200. September 11, 2013 The ability to post messages to the Activity Feed was added. The Art Academy: Sketchpad Community was moved from the "Wii U Games" to the "Other" category. October 1, 2013 The world clock was added to the startup screen of Miiverse on the Wii U version. The ability to enable/disable the Miiverse notification icon light was added. October 16, 2013 Before this update, users could only search for other users with their Nintendo Network IDs. This update allowed users to now search up other users with their nicknames. November 27, 2013 On the Wii U version of Miiverse, the main page displayed more communities, and users could now filter communities on the main page and view their favorite communities. On both versions of Miiverse, the counter for the number of yeahs received was changed to the counter for the number of yeahs you have given. Additionally, the default setting for viewing posts in communities was "Player Posts", and users had to select "All Posts" to view posts made by users who hadn't played the game of the community they were posting in. December 10, 2013 Miiverse was released for the Nintendo 3DS. Some features (such as sending messages to friends and registering friends) were not included in the 3DS version of Miiverse.